


Can I Have A Kiss

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know why you left, I can't blame you myself<br/>Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell<br/>I tried to warn you, I've been a mess since you've known me<br/>I can't promise forever but I'm working on it<br/>If I can't hold you<br/>Can I give you a kiss?<br/>~Kelly Clarkson </p>
<p>Sequel to Maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUoz_rCa-6E
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

“Eren, you can be such a dick,” Mikasa said glaring at the back of Eren’s head.

“I know,” he mumbled into the cushions on the couch.

“You need to talk to him.”

“I know.”

“It’s been a week.”

“I know,” Eren groaned, turning over to face her. “I promise I’ll call him.”

“Good because he should be here any minute.”

“What?” Eren sat up.

“I asked him to come over, so you two can talk. You need to either break up with him or work things out. Either way, I need you off my couch.”

“How could you?” Eren pouted.

“It’s for your own good.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

“Perfect timing.” Mikasa grabbed her jacket and purse.

“Where are you going?”

“Out. You need some alone time.” She walked down the hallway to open the door. “Hey Levi, come in. He’s sitting on the couch. I’ll be back later, Eren,” she called over her shoulder before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Soft footsteps padded across the floor. Eren raised his head and met Levi’s eyes.

“Hey,” Levi murmured.

“Hey.”  They stared at each other unmoving. “So how have you been?”

Levi blinked at him. “Not great. You?”

“Same.” Eren sighed. “You can sit, you know.”

“Thanks.” Levi moved to the opposite end of the couch. “I don’t blame you for leaving.”

“But I was such a dick for leaving like that.”

“You were.”

“I should have stayed.”

Levi shrugged. “You should have, but I understand why you did. Being with me sucks hairy monkey balls. It’s hard enough having to deal with your own shit, let alone mine.”

“Why aren’t you pissed at me?” Eren looked at Levi puzzled. Everyone was peeved at him for what he did, especially Mikasa, and she didn’t even particularly like Levi all that much.

“Just because I understand why you did it, doesn’t mean I’m not angry, but we both fucked up.”

“How did you fuck up? I pushed you too far and then bailed on you. I don’t see how you’re to blame in any of this.” Eren turned to face him fully. “I’m pretty much the worst boyfriend ever.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Levi rolled his eyes. “But I knew that the two of us together wasn’t a good idea, but I wanted to do it anyway.”

“And I wanted it too. I still do.” Eren started to reach out his hand to Levi, but hesitated after remembering Levi’s latest meltdown when he tried to touch him.

Levi sighed noticing the motion. “But no matter how much we care about each other, what’s happening right now isn’t okay. You shouldn’t be afraid to touch me.”

Eren wanted to refute him, but Levi was right.

“So what do we do? Call it a quits after two years?”

“I don’t know.” Levi shrugged. “But something has to change because this can’t keep happening. What do you want? And don’t just tell me what you think I want to hear.”

“I don’t know. It’s been a week and I still don’t know,” Eren groaned.

“Maybe we should just take this one day at a time? It’s not like we have to promise forever or anything. We just have to promise to try, and if one of us can’t deal we have to let the other know.”

“Okay.” Eren agreed.

“Okay,” Levi uttered softly. “Can I have a kiss now?”

“Yeah, come here.”

Levi scooted over, and Eren met him in the middle. They leaned in gently brushing lips, savoring the moment like it could be their last.

  

****  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
